Katsu No Wa Hyotei
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: It means: Hyotei will win. - Just a little smutty fic I wrote. It's not very good, though. . But, please enjoy it anyway. I don't don't own anything! D: Gakuto tricks Yuushi in order to get into his pants. But it's a bit fluffy and cute, too.


**This is just a bit of fluff. XD I just wrote like, three angsty fics in a row, and now I'm sad. So I need to write up a bit of fluff. XD Please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Good practice, everyone." Atobe said once everyone was done changing. "Ore-sama is proud."

Gakuto had spent most of practice trying out a new doubles routine. It was going pretty well, too. Gakuto finally managed to master doing a front hand-spring front flip while still holding his racket and hitting the ball correctly. It was a hell of a thing to do, but he managed. He managed to master it, and not break anything. Points for him!

Yuushi's dark eyes had watched Gakuto the whole practice. He worried about him when he was trying out new stunts. Scratch that. He was always worried about him. Gakuto had been so proud when he did his new stunt correctly. He did a front flip off the bleachers afterwards. He and Jirou danced around, cheering and celebrating until Buchou told them to settle down and continue practicing.

Shishido and Choutarou had a simple practice game. Boring, according to Gakuto. Jirou sat by and watched, since Atobe wouldn't let him sleep. Though, in the end, he laid his head in Atobe's lap and took a nap. Kabaji stuck by Atobe's side the whole time, like usual. Hiyoshi did some conditioning training.

It was a pretty normal day, all and all.

"Ore-sama will see you all tomorrow at practice. No excuses or exceptions. Dismissed." Atobe nodded a bit and left the room. As soon as he was out of ear shot, he pulled out his cell phone and called Tezuka. Of course, the rest of the team didn't know about this little... fling, you could say. Though it wasn't actually a fling at all.

"Yuushi!" Gakuto bounded up to his best friend and doubles partner.

Yuushi looked down at Gakuto with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you doing anything this afternoon?" Gakuto looped his finger through one of Yuushi's belt loops. This was something he did when the rest of the team wasn't around. And right now, they were alone. Because Gakuto and Yuushi were just leaving the school grounds.

"No... Would you like to come over?" Yuushi placed a gentle arm around Gakuto's shoulders as they walked. To anyone else, it'd seem like they were together. That wasn't true, to Yuushi's disappointment. This was all natural for them. Like second nature.

"Yes! I need some help with math homework... Maybe afterwards, we can do something together!" Gakuto was very enthusiastic this afternoon.

"My parents aren't going to be home tonight, so you can stay over, if you'd like." Yuushi looked down at Gakuto.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

"Alright!" Gakuto replied happily. "I'll have to stop by my house and get some things..."

"You have a few outfits at my house from the last time you stayed over." Yuushi said as they turned up his driveway.

"Oh yeah." Gakuto smiled and did a front hand spring up the steps. Yuushi couldn't help but to wince. He always worried about Gakuto injuring himself while flipping or doing some sort of stunt.

"Careful..." Yuushi muttered, loud enough for Gakuto to hear.

"Relax, Yuushi. I've done it a million times." Gakuto unlocked Yuushi's door (Yes, he had a key. Though, he preferred to use the window) and slipped inside.

Yuushi followed him with a sigh and shut the door behind him. But the time he had his shoes off, Gakuto had already ransacked the kitchen, had put his stuff upstairs, had taken off his own shoes, and was heading back upstairs. He looked at Yuushi over his shoulder and winked.

Yuushi chuckled and walked upstairs after him, picking up packages of snacks that he dropped on the way.

When Yuushi slipped into his room, Gakuto already had snacks spread around the floor and had his math book out, frowning at it as he munched on some sort of sweet.

After they finished with homework, Gakuto proceeded to see if he could do front handsprings all the way down Yuushi's stairs.

"Gakuto, please, don't." Yuushi was practically begging now.

"I can do it!" Gakuto exclaimed, holding his arms above his head as he stood at the edge of the top stairs. He seemed a bit too cocky.

"Please, Gakuto, I don't want you to get hurt." Yuushi moved forward to grab him, but the Acrobat jumped out of the way, flipping and landing on his hands a few steps down. He did a few front hand springs down the stairs, and was doing pretty well, too. Until his miscalculated and his hands landed on the very edge of the step.

"Shit!" Gakuto shouted as he crumpled and rolled the rest of the way down the stairs.

Yuushi was at his friend's side in a flash. Gakuto sat on the floor, hissing slightly and cradling his wrist against his chest.

"Gakuto, I told you not to. Let me see." Yuushi said quietly, his voice a bit stern.

Gakuto gently laid his hand in Yuushi's, wincing a bit.

Yuushi touched it softly, experimentally. Then... Gakuto slapped him across the face lightly, leaping up.

"Got ya." The acrobat said with a wink before taking off through the house.

"Gakuto!" Yuushi yelled, chasing after him and sounding suddenly pissed.

Gakuto laughed and leaped over the couch. Yuushi did the same, but not near as gracefully. Gakuto jumped over tables, counters, couches, and chairs. Eventually, though, Yuushi caught up with him and tackled him to the ground.

He straddled Gakuto's waist and pinned his hands to the floor above his head. "What the hell was that for?!"

Gakuto simply smirked at him. He wasn't even tired. Yuushi, though, was breathing a bit heavily. His blue hair hang like curtains on either side of his face. His glasses (Which he didn't actually need) were slowly slipping down his nose.

"It makes you tired and vulnerable." Gakuto replied.

Yuushi blinked down at him. "What?" He asked blankly.

Gakuto, using is unnatural ability to bend his body in odd shapes, managed to arch his back and lift his head enough to peck his soft lips.

Yuushi jerked back in surprise. "Gakuto..." He said hesitantly.

"Stop running away, Yuushi, I'm trying to kiss you. And I can't very well chase you if your on top of me." Gakuto sounded a bit annoyed.

"Gakuto... This... It's..." Yuushi frowned.

"It's not wrong..." Gakuto said quietly, looking off to the side sadly. He had yet to tell Yuushi he'd been gay for the past four years, since he was twelve. Since he met Yuushi. Nor had he told his best friend that he loved him... For the past four years.

Gakuto could remember the first day they met. So could Yuushi.

::Flashback::

_"Okay. I'm going to introduce the freshmen." The captain said, looking around at everyone. "Atobe Keigo. Kabaji Munehiro, Jirou Akutagawa, Shishido Ryou, Choutarou Ootori, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Gakuto Mukahi, Oshitari Yuushi..." The captain continued until they had all been named._

_  
"I want to see the freshmen play in a doubles game against each other." He continued. "So, I want the upperclassmen to help pair everyone up, and then supervise the games."_

_Everyone got paired up. Gakuto looked at his partner and smiled. "Hi!" he said cheerfully. "I'm Gakuto Mukahi!"_

_"Oshitari Yuushi." The boy replied, bowing a little. "I'm happy to be able to play with you."_

_Gakuto and Yuushi ended up playing against Shishido and Choutarou. To say the least, they. Kicked. Ass._

_The first time Gakuto pulled a stunt, the ball had flown high overhead._

_"Damn..." Yuushi hissed._

_"Got it!" Gakuto replied easily._

_"What? You can't get that." Yuushi said, giving his partner a weird look. "It's too h-"_

_Gakuto jumped high into the air, did a summersault, and returned the ball at a difficult angle. Neither Shishido nor Choutarou could return it, and Gakuto landed easily on his feet._

_  
The court was silent for a minute, then everyone started cheering._

"What did you do?!" Yuushi exclaimed.

_"I call it the Moonsault." Gakuto replied, grinning._

_They won their next game too, thanks to Yuushi's Bear Drop _**((Note: I couldn't remember, nor find, the Japanese name for this move. If you know it, please tell me. ^^;)) **_._

_  
From that day on, they were best friends, and doubles partners._

::End Flashback::

Yuushi stared down at Gakuto. "I know it's not wrong." he said quietly, letting go of one of the acrobat's wrists so he could make his friend look at him. "What's going through your head, Gakuto?"

"I love you." Gakuto replied simply. As blunt as ever.

"W-what?" Yuushi's eyes widened a little.

"Yuushi Oshitari..." Gakuto said his name slowly. "I. Love. You. Okay?"

"Um... I..." Yuushi frowned. "Fuck it." He muttered, then leaned down to kiss Gakuto gently.

Gakuto tried to free his wrists so he could wrap his arms around Yuushi's neck, but the blue haired boy wouldn't let up. Yuushi pulled away and smirked. "Not so fast, Gakuto... You're not aloud to move." Quickly, before the acrobat could react, Yuushi pulled off Gakuto's belt and used it to bind his hands together behind his back.

"Your a fucking sadist!" Gakuto exclaimed.

Yuushi simply winked and pulled off Gakuto's shirt, throwing it in some random corner. He kissed, bit, and sucked down the smaller boys' neck, chest, and stomach. By the time Yuushi got to his belly button, Gakuto's breath was coming out in little pants and huffs.

"Now, don't hold back on me, Gakuto." Yuushi murmured, sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on Gakuto's neck.

Gakuto let out a low moan and arched his back.

"Good boy..." Yuushi cooed, kissing back down Gakuto's chest. When he reached his pants, he swiftly pulled them off. Along with his boxers (Which, somehow, had "Katsu no wa Hyotei" and "Makeru no Seigaku" scrawled apon it in printed, dark blue cursive Translation: Hyotei will win and Seigaku will loose. Yuushi wasn't sure where Gakuto got these boxers, but he wanted a pair. They were silky, and seemed to be custom made).

"Yuushi..." Gakuto breathed quietly.

Without a single bit of warning, Yuushi went down on Gakuto, bobbing his head up and down, teasing him with his tongue.

Gakuto's eyes widened. He started moaning uncontrollably, wishing desperately he had something to grab onto. His body trembled and shook. "Yuushi... Ah! Ah... Oh... Mmhmm..."

The sounds Gakuto was making was only turning Yuushi on more.

Just before Gakuto came, Yuushi stopped, causing the smaller boy to growl in frustration. Yuushi leaned over Gakuto, so he was actually looking down at him. He placed two fingers over Gakuto's lips, and so ever so calmly, "Lick them."

Without missing a beat, Gakuto opened his mouth and took Yuushi's fingers in, teasing them lightly. Yuushi smiled a little in pleasure. He then removed his fingers from Gakuto's mouth, kissed him gently, then probed down at Gakuto's lower region gently.

"This'll feel uncomfortable." Yuushi warned.

"I know, I know." Gakuto replied, as if he had done this before.

Yuushi raised an eyebrow. "You know?"

"I mean... I figured..." Gakuto looked away.

Yuushi simply sighed and pushed a single digit into Gakuto, who squirmed a bit, but wasn't in pain. Yuushi then entered a second digit, stretching and scissoring his fingers a bit.

Gakuto squeezed his eyes shut, his breathing coming out in little pants.

"I'm sorry." Yuushi whispered, entering a third digit.

Once Gakuto was all stretched, Yuushi pulled out and positioned himself over his entrance (They didn't need lube. They were both wet with sweat, pre-cum, and spit). "This'll hurt, Gakuto." Yuushi said quietly.

"Yeah... I know." Gakuto replied, closing his eyes tight. "Go ahead."

"Relax..." Yuushi coaxed, stroking Gakuto's side. Once Gakuto had relaxed a bit, Yuushi pushed into him, quick and without warning. Which was the best way to do it, really. Like a band aid.

Gakuto cried out in pain and threw his head back, tears leaking from his eyes. Yuushi leaned forward and scooped Gakuto into his arms. He kissed away the younger boy's tears. "I'm sorry, Gakuto." He whispered quietly, unbinding the acrobat's arms. "I love you."

After a few moments, Gakuto nodded. "I'm ready." He whispered.

Yuushi nodded and, holding him close, moved in and out slowly.

Gakuto moaned quietly, his breathing becoming a bit labored. Yuushi reached between them with one hand and started stroking Gakuto.

"Ah... Nnn... Hmmhm... Yuushi!" Gakuto made small noises and sounds of pleasure, which just drove Yuushi to move faster. Before too long, they were both moaning and groaning loudly, their movements making small thudding noises on the floor.

They came one after another, then just laid their, feeling dead. Yuushi rolled over and pulled Gakuto on top of him. "How're you feeling?"

"Tired... happy... everything." Gakuto replied quietly, resting his head on Yuushi's chest.

"By the way," Yuushi reached over and picked up the Gakuto's boxers. "Where'd you get these?"

"Oh, they were Atobe Buchou's." Gakuto replied, smirking.

Yuushi frowned a little. "Why... do you have... a pair of Atobe's boxers?"

Gakuto's eyes widened and he blushed. "Well... Um... I..."

"Oh my God!" Yuushi looked at Gakuto in disbelief.

"Oh, shut up." Gakuto snapped. "Like you haven't done it. Atobe's fucked everyone on the team. Besides Choutarou. Because Shishido wouldn't let him. But, now he's dating Tezuka Kunimitsu, from Seigaku."

Yuushi blinked a bit. "Seriously?"

"Well, yeah. I know he's fucked you. And me. And Shishido. Jirou, more then once. A-" Gakuto was cut off by Yuushi

"No, I mean the Tezuka part."

"Oh... Yeah. Seriously."

* * *

**I usually don't write smut. x.x I hope you liked it~ By the way, that little snippit of lyric was from the song Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls. ^^;**


End file.
